


Biały Grobowiec

by selen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 04:05:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selen/pseuds/selen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gdy coś przemija, pozostaje jedynie wiara w lepsze jutro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Biały Grobowiec

**Author's Note:**

> Po raz pierwszy tekst został opublikowany 19 maja 2006r.

* * *

 

 

Pamiętam tamten dzień, jakby to było wczoraj. Stałam przy wieży i nie mogłam uwierzyć, że to ty tam leżałeś, zupełnie bez ruchu, z zamkniętymi oczami. Byłeś tak nienaturalnie spokojny i blady. Pomimo zmęczenia na twojej twarzy, uśmiechałeś się. To był delikatny, ledwie dostrzegalny grymas warg, emanujący tak znajomym ciepłem i dobrocią, a jednak to był uśmiech. Nie pamiętam, co wtedy czułam, patrząc na twoje zastygłe w bezruchu ciało. Nie wiem czy to było zaskoczenie, czy może zwykłe niedowierzanie, ale jednego byłam pewna - nie był to ból. To naturalne uczucie, które powinno towarzyszyć mi w takiej sytuacji, przyszło znacznie później. O wiele później…

Gdy tam dotarłam, oni już tam byli. Nauczyciele i uczniowie zebrani wokół twojego ciała i głosy, a nawet krzyki, które po chwili ucichły tak nagle, jak się zaczęły.

 _Nastała nienaturalna cisza_.

Te kilka sekund były dla mnie wiecznością, stały się oczekiwaniem na słowa, których nie potrafiłabym wypowiedzieć. Słowa, które jednak nadeszły, ale nie wyszły z moich ust.

_Nie żyje!_

One brutalnie przecięły ciszę, tę chwilę nieświadomości, w której człowiek jeszcze szuka nadziei, posiada ją i trzyma się jej uparcie. Wierzy i gorliwie się modli do wszystkich mu znanych i nieznanych bogów o cud. Teraz sobie zdaję sprawę, jacy jesteśmy bezsilni wobec mocy śmierci. Czarnej Pani, która kiedyś do każdego przyjdzie, aby upomnieć się o swoje. Ona o nic nie spyta, dla niej nie istotne jest to, że jesteś nam potrzebny, _potrzebny mnie_. Ona nie zadaje pytań ani nie udziela odpowiedzi, jest zawsze milcząca, nieważne jakbyś ją przeklinał w słowach czy w myślach, nie odpowie. Ona przychodzi w ciszy i sama jest ciszą.

_Nie żyje…_

Jednak z wypowiedzeniem tych dwóch wyrazów, nie ma już nic. Nadzieja zostaje brutalnie odebrana i w jednej chwili przestajemy wierzyć w cokolwiek i kogokolwiek. Niewiarygodne, jak łatwo nam to przychodzi. Ktoś mógłby stwierdzić, że bawimy się wiarą. Ale czyż właśnie tak nie jest?

Nie żyje… Te słowa są uświadomieniem tego, co jest nieodwracalne. Nieodwracalne nawet dla nas, czarodziei. A później? Co później, gdy jednak nasze prośby nie zostaną wysłuchane? Czy jesteśmy lepsi od zwykłych niemagicznych ludzi? Nie, nie jesteśmy. Nigdy nie byliśmy i nie będziemy. Pamiętam, ty też tak mówiłeś. _Śmierć jest bezstronnym sędzią i jedynym sprawiedliwym_. Miałeś rację, Ona nie wybiera. Jednak czy jest sprawiedliwa?

Stoję tu teraz sama, spoglądając na gładki i biały marmur z wyrytymi inicjałami. Jest chłodny letni wieczór i gwiazdy zaczęły pojawiać się na niebie. Jutro do Hogwartu znowu przybędą uczniowie, lecz nie będzie tu już jak dawniej. Nic nie będzie takie same.

Nie wierzę, że tyle czasu minęło, odkąd złożyliśmy twoje ciało w tym białym grobowcu. Tamten dzień zapadł mi głęboko w pamięci. To wtedy poczułam ból i serce mi krwawiło, a duszę rozrywała rozpacz. Ale nie czułam tych emocji, kiedy patrzyłam na twoje zesztywniałe ciało, gdy widziałam bladą, niczym wyrzeźbioną z marmuru twarz i skrzyżowane ręce na piersi, która została pozbawiona oddechu. Ty byłeś tam, byłeś z nami. Jeszcze wyczuwalna była twoja osoba…

Te wszystkie uczucia pojawiły się dopiero w momencie, gdy przeźroczysta i zwiewna tkanina, którą byłeś okryty, znikała powoli w ciemnym grobowcu. Nie słyszałam płaczu innych ani nie widziałam ich smutku, gdyż wtedy dotarło do mnie, że ty naprawdę odszedłeś.

Stałam tam sama ze swoim własnym bólem, który zakłócały słowa, jak obowiązek czy odpowiedzialność, a także wiele innych zmuszających mnie do wstrzymywania łez. Nawet cierpieć mi nie było dane w spokoju i jawnie. Odebrałeś mi ten przywilej, czyniąc mnie swoją następczynią.

Porzuciłeś nie tylko mnie, ale i uczniów. Może oni ci wybaczą, ale ja nie mogę, nie chcę. Jeżeli to zrobię, to przyznałabym się do błędu. Uznałabym twoją rację. Nie mogę tego zrobić. _Rozumiesz?_ Ja nie potrafię. Sama sobie z tym nie poradzę. Nie jestem jeszcze na to gotowa. Nigdy nie będę tobą. Albusie, jak mogłeś mi to zrobić, dlaczego? Już słyszę twoją odpowiedź. _Tak miało być, śmierć jest jedynie początkiem nowej przygody_. Tak, Albusie, twojej przygody. A co z nami? Zostawiłeś nas w samym środku tej cholernej wojny. Nie mamy nic, nikogo, za kim moglibyśmy podążyć ani komu zaufać. Pozostawiłeś po sobie strach, niepewność jutra i uczucie beznadziei. Nie wmówisz mi, że byłeś bezsilny, nie powiesz, że twój los był z góry przesądzony. Zrobiłeś to specjalnie, umyśle, zaplanowałeś i tylko sam Merlin wie dlaczego. Niech cię szlag, Albusie, byłeś naszym mentorem, dowódcą!

Przyznaję, często nie rozumiałam twoich decyzji, nie zgadzałam się z nimi lub wydawały mi się śmieszne. Zabawne, nawet twoja śmierć tego nie zmieniła. Zwariowany starzec, tak czasami o tobie myślałam, co nie znaczyło, że nie darzyłam cię głębokim i szczerym szacunkiem. Podziwiałam cię i w pewnym sensie kochałam.

Teraz leżysz w tym marmurowym więzieniu, chłodnym grobie. Co mam powiedzieć, co mam zrobić? Czuję się taka zagubiona i samotna.

 _Przepraszam_.  
  
Nie powinnam tak myśleć, ale tak czuję, wybacz… wiem, że potrafisz.

Jesteś tu, blisko Hogwartu, który tak ukochałeś. Te błonia i korytarze tego ogromnego zamku są przesiąknięte twoim duchem, twoją magią. To dziwne, ale mam wrażenie, że te mury wchłonęły twoją moc. Czuję, że jesteś tam, jesteś ze mną. I proszę, daj mi w to wierzyć.

Świat podąża na przód, gdy ty przystanąłeś na chwilę. Gdziekolwiek teraz znajduje się twoja przystań, wiedz, że Hogwart zawsze będzie twoim domem, tak jak serca tych, którzy cię znali i kochali.

Zanim Harry wyjechał na wakacje, powiedział, że naprawdę opuścisz szkołę, tylko wtedy, kiedy nikt w całym Hogwarcie nie pozostanie ci wierny.

Moja wiara może nie być wystarczająca, ale tego chłopca - _jest_. Ty nie łamiesz swoich obietnic. Dotrzymaj jej, Albusie, i daj nam siłę, której potrzebujemy.

　

~o~oOo~ KONIEC ~oOo~o~


End file.
